A self-contained disposable swab is a useful device, particularly for medical applications. Prior to such self-contained devices, the various swabbing solutions, such as germicidal soap, detergents, and medications were stored in capped bottles containing much more solution than would normally be necessary for a single use. Dry absorbent swabs, such as the common cotton swab on a wood stick were kept in separate body. The user normally selected one such swab and dipped it into the swabbing solution appropriate for the task. There were several inconveniences associated with this older method. The primary inconvenience was the necessity of carrying along relatively large bottles of the various solutions in doctor's bags or first-aid kits. Additionally, where the swab would be placed in contact with contaminants or bacteria, the swab could not be re-dipped into the bottle to get more solution. Instead, a new swab had to be used each time it was necessary to wet the swab tip.
Self-contained swab units have proven to be a convenient solution to the above-mentioned problems. Each unit carries an amount of solution judged to be approximately right for one usage. The solution is sealed away from the swab when not in use so that the unit may be stored and carried in a doctor's bag or in a technician's portable kit until it is needed. The unit, exclusive of the solution, is relatively inexpensive and thus is suitable for disposable use.